Training Fields
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Wherein displaying your youthful passion on the field of life is not always the best idea. LeeTen.


It was a usual day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Chouji was taking a pleasant walk around the village, munching complacently on a bag of chips. He wasn't exercising, just taking a stroll and enjoying the weather. As he passed by the training grounds, he heard noises. This wasn't unusual, of course, as there was almost always somebody in the training grounds, except that it sounded more like parts of a conversation.

"Not like that, put your foot over mine like this."

"Ow, Tenten, please do not scratch me so hard!"

"Mmmm….that feels really good..."

"Are those kunais? Do we need to use them every time?"

"Take it or leave it Lee, this makes it more exciting."

At this point, Chouji felt he'd listened in on something he shouldn't have, as his face turned a bright shade of red, hurrying away to find his best friend and teammate, Shikamaru. By the time he located the lazy nin, he was completely out of breath, as he bent, doubled over in the Ichiraku ramen bar, where his friend was having lunch with the Sand-nin Temari. It took him a good few minutes before he could speak.

"Sh...Shi...Shikamaru!" He finally gasped out, as his friend turned to look at him in concern.

"What happened Chouji?" He asked, noticing his friend's flushed face, and realizing he must have run all the way here. It was probably something extremely important, he thought, face taking on a serious expression.

Chouji paused for a moment, trying to think as to how he should word it.

"Maybe he should have a drink first," Temari suggested, curious as to what could have made the Akimichi seek out his friend so desperately.

"That's a great idea!" Chouji exclaimed, as he took the seat and ordered himself some food. Temari rolled her eyes, and Shikamaru figured it wasn't really _that_ important after all, annoyed that he had thought so.

Three bowls of ramen later, and it would seem the Akimichi was feeling more himself.

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked, curious despite himself.

Chouji paused in the middle of eating his noodles, then just as quickly slurped them up. "I was on my way back from my favorite grocery store, when I passed by the training grounds, and heard..." he hesitated.

Shikamaru and Temari leaned in close, curiosity piqued.

"And?" Temari prompted.

Chouji hesitated again. "I heard voices."

Temari rolled her eyes for the second time that day, as she straightened up. "So? It was probably some people training, that's why they're called _training_ grounds."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Wait, let him finish." He nodded towards his friend, who shot him a grateful look.

"I heard people training, but not just any people; it was Rock Lee and Tenten, from the year above us. It sounded...like they were doing something."

"Doing something?" Temari repeated, arching a brow. "What were they doing?"

"I-I don't know...but they were saying strange things, like Lee was telling her not to scratch so hard...and that Tenten was using her kunais again...for something, I don't know what...and she said it made things more exciting..."

"Maybe they really were training. That Lee guy works very hard," Shikamaru suggested, but Chouji shook his head.

"No, it didn't sound like that...not the way they said it...not at all..."

Temari smirked, as she took a sip from her drink. "Lee's the guy who always wears green, right? Heh, I wondered if there was something going on between those two ever since he caught her after she lost that match to me."

"You don't think...?" Shikamaru began, but Temari nodded with an all-knowing smirk.

"You're the genius, aren't you? Scratching, kunais, hmm...looks like Tenten likes it kinky."

Shikamaru's face turned a bloody red at Temari's words.

"Ri-Ridiculous!" He exclaimed. "If they were going to do that, then they'd get a room, not do it outside where anyone can see them!"

"Not everyone thinks of the obvious, you should know that, Shikamaru," Temari's smirk couldn't have gotten broader, as the Nara boy looked away, annoyed, face still a beet red.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered, as Temari laughed and Chouji looked confused.

"What's she talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, well," Temari grinned. "A few days ago—"

"It's nothing!" Shikamaru cut her off, standing up and grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

He pulled her along, and she didn't protest, as she practically cackled the entire way.

Chouji stared after them. "Strange." He muttered, before turning back to his bowl of ramen. He'd have to ask Shikamaru about that story later.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Shikamaru grumbled, as they walked down the street. He had let go of her and was now walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, lighten up," Temari chuckled. "I wasn't going to say _everything_."

Shikamaru wanted to reply, but just then Naruto came up to them.

"Oi! Have either of you two seen bushy-brows? I wanted to train with him today."

Temari smirked. "Oh, he's training alright."

"Really? Where? By himself?"

"No, he's with Tenten, and they're both _very_ busy."

"He's training with Tenten? Are they at the training grounds now? I'll go see if they want to train with me!"

"No, don't go, Naruto," Shikamaru spoke up. "I don't think they want to be disturbed."

"Why? If they're training—"

"They're not _just_ training, Naruto, they're...doing other things."

Naruto looked confused. "What other things could they be doing?"

"Forget it," Shikamaru shook his head. "This guy's an idiot, he won't get it."

"Get what? Oi, where are you guys going? !"

"Ask Ino, maybe she'll explain it to you," Temari called over her shoulder.

"Ino?" Shikamaru looked at her askance. "That's evil, woman."

"At least it'll get him out of our hair."

Naruto, in the meantime, went to find said blonde. It didn't take too long, as he came across her making out with Sai in her parent's flower shop. They broke apart when the door jingled open.

"Oh, it's just you," Ino remarked, and went back to kissing his teammate. Naruto looked quite annoyed.

"Ino, stop sucking face for a minute, I need to ask you something."

"You can say it more politely," she responded, looking irritated as well.

"Sucking face?" Sai asked. "Shouldn't it be sucking—"

"_Not in here_, Sai, there are customers," Ino cut him off.

Naruto's eye twitched, before turning towards the blonde. "I need you to explain something to me."

Ino swept her golden locks from her face before asking, "What is it?"

"I met Shikamaru and Temari just before, and when I asked them if they knew where thick-brows was, they said he was busy."

Ino arched a brow. "So?"

"They said he was busy with Tenten, that they were training together and I shouldn't disturb them."

"What? !" Ino's eyes lit up at this new and interesting piece of gossip.

"I know! If they were training, what's wrong if I go over there?"

"What's wrong? !" Ino exclaimed. "Everything's wrong! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Tenten and Lee? ! Of all people! I _have_ to tell Sakura! Did they say anything else?"

Naruto looked annoyed. "Temari said they were doing...things. I didn't understand what she meant, and she said I should ask you."

But Ino was too caught up in her imagination to listen to him. "Doing things? Oh my gd, I wonder if Tenten uses any of her weapons! She always seemed the kinky type, and Lee's exactly the kind of pushover to let her get away with it!"

"Get away with what?" Naruto exclaimed, frustrated.

"Never mind that now, I have to find Temari and get all the details! Where was she headed?"

Naruto, looking peeved, answered, "I don't know. I think the Hokage's tower."

"Alright, thanks Naruto! I'll be back later, watch the shop for me, okay Sai? Thanks!"

And with that, Ino disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called after her. "You didn't tell me what they're doing!"

"Later!" Ino's voice was far away and distant. It was amazing she even heard him.

"Women," Naruto grumbled.

Ino ran as fast as she could until she spotted Shikamaru and Temari in the distance.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Temari, wait up!"

Both Chuunin stopped walking, and Temari smirked when she saw who it was.

"Details?"

"Details."

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde was off again, running as fast as she could to Konoha hospital, eager to fill in the pink-haired medic-nin. After Temari had told her what Chouji said, they spent the next ten minutes discussing and speculating, while Shikamaru stood to the side, muttering something about girls being too grossly interested in other people's personal lives.

Now, as she spotted the pink-haired medic-nin, she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a corner, despite her protests. Shizune, who was passing by at the time, stopped to see what was happening.

"Ino! What do you think you're doing? !" Sakura exclaimed. "I have patients that are waiting for me!"

"Never mind that now, Sakura," Ino waved a dismissive hand. "You must hear this latest piece of news! Rock Lee and Tenten are, as we speak, having unadulterated, kinky intercourse in the middle of the training grounds!"

Sakura blinked, as it took her a minute to digest Ino's...bluntness. Shizune too, did a double take.

"Wait, _what_? !"

Ino smirked, crossing her arms. "And to think, Lee used to have a crush on you."

"Key word is _used to_. And I'm very happy that he's moved on."

"Are you kidding me? ! Tenten's probably rebound after all those times you rejected him!"

"No way, Lee's not that kind of guy; he would never do that to another girl!"

"Ah-ah. You never know. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sakura asked, eyes narrowing.

"Unless Tenten's being drugged or something. I wonder if Lee slipped her a mickey."

"Ino, don't be stupid! Lee would never do that! Besides, where would he get his hands on such things?"

"He visits you a lot in the hospital, didn't you ever wonder why?"

"He had a crush on me," Sakura responded, annoyed. There was no way she was going to believe Ino's cockamaigne idea about Lee drugging another girl.

"Well, I would just check to make sure. You never know," Ino said seriously. "Anyway, Lee's getting more than he bargained for with Tenten, because she likes to use kunais."

Sakura's green eyes went wide. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. And she probably likes the senbons too. I bet Lee thought it would be quick and easy, huh?"

Sakura shook her head. "No way..."

"Yup! Naruto told me, who heard it from Temari, who heard it from Chouji, who actually _saw_ them."

Sakura's eyes became round like saucers. "Wow, I hope Lee won't need a healing session after this. Anyway, thanks for the heads up, Ino, but I have to get back to my patients, bye!"

"Bye!" Ino waved, feeling her good deed was done for the day.

Shizune too, left, wide-eyed, as she made her way to where the drug samples were kept. Of course, she didn't _really_ believe what Ino said, but one can never be too sure.

Sakura knocked on the door before entering the room of her next patient. Flicking through the medical chart, she looked up to see one Hyuuga Neji sitting up in bed, looking rather enigmatic. Then again, he always managed to pull off that cool, aloof, mysterious look just like Sasuke.

_Huh, how ironic. We were just talking about his teammates._

"Good afternoon, Neji-san," she greeted.

He merely nodded his head in respect, as she went about checking his blood pressure and inspecting his injuries.

"Fresh out of an A-rank mission, I see," she said conversationally. She was curious if he knew anything at all about his teammates.

As she got to work healing his injuries, she kept stealing glances at his face. After all, she was really curious if what Ino had said was true, and did Tenten _really_ use kunais?

"Something you want to ask me, Sakura-san?" He said at last, when he could no longer ignore her stares.

"Oh, well," Sakura concentrated on a bone that needed mending for a minute. "You know Lee-san pretty well, don't you?"

The Hyuuga arched a brow. "He's my teammate for a number of years now, yes."

"Right, well, you would also know Tenten pretty well too, considering she's also your teammate..."

Neji said nothing, waiting for her to get to the point.

Sakura coughed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well...would you know if there was...somethinggoingonbetweenthem?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'going on'?" He asked, and Sakura was amazed at how he had made out the words.

"As in...they're at the training fields right now screwing with each other?" She said it quickly, but smirked when she saw the Hyuuga's eyes widen.

"At the training field right now..." he mouthed, then shook his head as though to get rid of unpleasant images. He turned to glare at her. "Where did you hear this?" He demanded.

"Well," Sakura said, taking her sweet time as she ran her chakra over a large gash across his chest. "Ino told me, who heard it from Naruto, who heard it from Temari, who heard it from Chouji, who actually _saw_ them."

Neji's eyes widened again. "_Saw_ them?"

Sakura nodded, then, deciding she'd like to see how Neji would react to the next piece of news, continued. "So...is it true that Tenten likes to use kunais?"

"How should I know? !" Neji exploded. "Haruno-san, I came here to get my injuries healed, not have my mind damaged by mental scarring!"

Sakura laughed as she finished up. "You're in luck, I'm just about done."

He muttered something which she didn't quite catch, but decided she would be better off not knowing.

She stood up once the last piece of broken skin had mended, and Neji got up from the bed, testing out the new use of his limbs.

"Make sure you get some rest today, and take it easy for the rest of the week," Sakura said, as she jotted down something in his folder. "I also recommend that you don't train for the next three days at least."

"I think I'll make that decision for myself, thank you," Neji responded, as he walked towards the door.

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever you say. Oh, and Neji?"

He turned back around to her. She smirked.

"Ask Tenten how training was today for me, will you?"

The door slamming shut as he stormed out of the room was her response.

As Neji left the hospital, he ran into Hanabi, his younger cousin, walking with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Neji-nii-san," She nodded her head by way of greeting.

"Hanabi," he responded. "Hiashi gave you the day off from training?"

She nodded. "He let me out early. Mission went well?"

"Yes, I was just let out of the hospital."

"Hey, Neji, I've got a question for you," Kiba said, entering the conversation uninvited. "Is it true that your two teammates are screwing with each other on the training field?"

Wrong thing to say, as Kiba was given the privilege of receiving the Hyuuga Evil Eye.

"So they are!" He wolf-whistled, cackling. "I wasn't sure if I should believe Naruto, but then Ino told me, man oh man, this is priceless! Hey, did you check with your byakugan? I tried convincing Hanabi to do it, but she refuses. Man, if only I had that kind of vision..."

"If you did, I'd fear for every girl in the world," Kurenai said, coming up from behind her student. She had just unwittingly saved him from certain death by an increasingly ticked off Neji.

Kiba made a sour face. "Let's go," he muttered to Hanabi, and they both took off with Akamaru trailing behind. Kurenai turned to look at Neji.

"I have to get going," the Hyuuga muttered, already beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Neji," she called. He turned back around.

"I'm sure you must have heard the rumors regarding your teammates. Do you know if it's at all true?"

Neji's eye twitched. "I have no idea," he responded. "If that's all...?"

"Yes, that's all. Thank you."

Neji left before she could change her mind. He contemplated going to the training grounds to get to the bottom of this, but wondered what he would do if it really _did_ turn out to be true. But no, he knew his teammates well enough, or at least, he thought he did. Then again, Lee had that whole 'honor' and 'chaste until marriage' thing, so it would be ridiculous to think..._Oh, screw it_.

"Byakugan!"

His eyes scanned the area until he reached the training field. He began searching for his teammates, but was interrupted when—

"Neji!"

The Hyuuga closed his eyes in irritation, quickly deactivating his bloodline limit. The last thing he wanted was to be caught doing exactly what Kiba had wanted.

"Out of the hospital so soon?" Gai put a fatherly arm around his student's shoulder, which Neji immediately shrugged off.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well now, there's nothing like training to get the body fresh and started! Haha!"

Neji looked away for a minute before turning back to his sensei. "I was actually looking for Lee and Tenten, have you seen them?"

Gai looked thoughtful for a minute, as he put a hand to his chin. "Hm...come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them all day. But I'm sure they're both out there putting their youthful energy to good work!" He slapped him on the back with a wink.

Neji tried very hard not to think of all the many ways that sentence sounded wrong.

"How about we go find them?" Gai suggested genially.

Before Neji could respond, Kakashi came over.

"Well, Gai, I have to say, you win."

Immediately the man's face became completely transformed, as he punched the air with his fist. "YES!" He exclaimed joyously. "That's 297 wins for me, and 296 wins for you!"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders laconically.

"But wait," Gai said suddenly. "I don't remember challenging you to anything, and I believe it was my turn to pick."

"Well," the copy-nin said. "Remember a while back you said that your team would be the first ones to move on in the 'road of life'? Well, if the rumors I'm hearing are true, then Lee and Tenten have definitely taken the next step."

Gai still looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly in surprise. "Oh, you mean you don't know?"

Gai shook his head, while from behind him; Neji motioned frantically to the copy-nin not to say anything about the rumors regarding his two teammates.

"Oh, well...how do I put this...eh heh..." Kakashi scratched his cheek, trying to search for the right words. Neji's gesticulations that he should quite while still ahead seemed to go unnoticed.

"Come on Kakashi, just say it! If it concerns my students, then I must know about it! Are they okay? Are their lives in danger? Did something happen to them? !"

"Ah, no, no, nothing like that Gai, relax. It's...well, how do I put this? Ah...Tenten and Lee are currently...well, displaying their passion for each other in middle of the training fields."

Gai looked confused. "What are you talking about, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed. It seemed like he would have to be blunt about it. Leaning in, he whispered something in his rival's ear.

There was perhaps a split-second pause before Gai's eyes bulged and began burning with flames as he screamed with all his might.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

—

Over at the training fields, Lee sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I think it was just the sunlight, though I could have sworn I heard Gai-sensei's voice," he answered.

—

"My...my two youthful students...engaged in such illicit activities! This...this cannot be!" Gai exclaimed, looking like he was having conniptions.

"Well, I think I'm just going to go now," Kakashi said, edging away, but Gai grabbed him by the back of his collar as he did Neji.

"No! You two are going to help me knock some sense into them! We are going to the training grounds-NOW!"

Neji threw Kakashi the dirtiest look he could muster, as the copy-nin looked apologetic.

"I'm…sorry?" He offered, before they were put down.

"Let's go!" Gai shouted, as he ran off, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Kakashi and Neji simply stared after him, before sighing in defeat and slowly following after.

"That was a pretty good training session," Tenten grinned, as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah," Lee agreed, re-wrapping the bandages around his arms. "We haven't done such a thorough one in a while."

"We should do it more often, though, I'll try not to scratch so hard," Tenten grinned.

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to shake violently, and instinctively they held onto each other, fearing an earthquake.

"W-What's going on? !"

"I-I do not know!"

"LEE!" Gai arrived on the scene, eyes blazing with fury as he punched his student as hard as he could.

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten shrieked, as the Green Beast went flying. "What are you doing? !"

"Lee! My beloved student! How could you have taken advantage of your young teammate and already deflowered her, before she even had the chance to blossom! ?" Gai cried, as his pupil recovered from the blow.

"Gai-sensei, please, calm down!" Neji said, though he was busy shooting furtive glances around the training area, Tenten, and Lee.

Tenten looked thoroughly mortified when Gai mentioned her 'deflowering'. It only took about two seconds for that to turn into rage.

"Gai-sensei, what the hell are you talking about?" She shouted, completely red in the face.

"I-I do not understand what you mean, Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.

Gai took a deep breath. "I...I have heard terrible rumors concerning the two of you."

"Basically the entire Konoha is buzzing about you two doing kinky, unadulterated stuff in the middle of the training grounds," Neji cut in, looking hard at his two comrades. He didn't want to believe it at first, but the scratches on Lee's neck and their rumpled clothing made him think otherwise.

For their part, both Tenten and Lee glanced at each other, before looking away, blushing fiercely.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tenten exclaimed. "We were here all day training! We weren't 'doing' anything!"

"Gai-sensei, surely you would not believe that I would ever take advantage of Tenten, no matter what the situation!" Lee cried, looking hurt that his mentor would believe such things about him.

"Or that I would _let_ him?" Tenten added, twirling a kunai menacingly.

"What about those scratches on your neck, Lee?" Neji asked.

"These?" Lee laughed, as he rubbed a hand over the red lines. "While we were sparring, Tenten did a flip over me. As she landed, she made to grab the collar of my vest, and ended scratching me instead."

"It's true," Tenten held up her manicured nails as proof.

"And you're rumpled clothing?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Honestly Neji, you're beginning to sound like Ino. Are you that paranoid?"

"No! I'm just looking to make sure these rumors aren't true!"

"Well, as we were _training_, I think our clothing would get messed up, don't you?"

Still looking slightly suspicious, but having nothing else to say, he simply turned around and left.

"Well, I'm sorry about all this," Kakashi said with an apologetic smile. "You know how the Konoha grapevine goes. I'll try my best to let people know nothing happened. If I were you, I'd lie low for the next few days; this should all blow over soon enough."

And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Lee," Gai began, looking at his student. He had tears in his eyes. "I am sorry for not having more faith in you."

"I understand, Gai-sensei. Apology accepted."

"Lee.."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Teacher and student embraced.

"And now, I shall run one thousand laps around Konoha as punishment for not believing in you!" Gai announced.

And with that, he was off.

A silence seemed to settle over the grounds, as Lee and Tenten slowly turned to glance at each other.

"They almost had us there. I'm not sure Neji totally believed us."

Lee let out a sigh as he slumped against a wooden training post. "I do not enjoy lying to Gai-sensei. I will have to run two thousand laps around Konoha as punishment."

"Well, we didn't _really_ do anything, not in the way they were implying, anyway," Tenten grinned. "But I wonder how they found out in the first place."

Lee shook his head. "Perhaps we should try to contain our youthful passion, and if it becomes too much, forgo training and head straight to my apartment?"

"Oh, but Lee, it's so hard using kunais in your apartment! And you _know_ the kunais are the best part!"

Lee sighed. It was extremely difficult to say no to Tenten.

* * *

A/N:

_Whoooaaaa, if you read this till the end, I truly admire your long attention span! ! Sorry for the length, but I just couldn't shorten it, and it didn't seem to make sense to split it into two chapters!_

_Anyway, I wrote this a number of years ago for the 30_kisses challenge on lj that I had taken for this pairing (oooh, let's see if any of you can guess which prompt I wrote this for!) which I never ended up really meeting the deadline for, hence why it never got posted. But after looking through a bunch of old documents, I decided to fix up all my grammer/spelling errors (I had originally typed it up on wordpad, bec. I didn't have MS Word at the time) and post it. Bec. I love LeeTen. And I seriously miss writing for this couple. And just why the hell aren't there more fanfics on this site for these two? ?_

_Well, please review, and let me know what you think. I hope it was funny...since sometimes I think I'm the only one who laughs at the humor in my fics...XD;_

_But really, please tell me your thoughts!_

_Téa_


End file.
